Check Yes, Juliet
by song six
Summary: Run baby Run. Don't ever look back. They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance. Don't sell your heart. Don't say we're not meant to be. Run baby run. Forever will be you and me.
1. They'll Tear us Apart

**Disclaimer: **I do not own 'Young Justice' or 'Check Yes, Juliet' by We the Kings**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>'Check Yes, Juliet' Part I<p>

by Song Six

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**xX. Run baby run, Don't ever look back .Xx**

**.**

The tapping of one Richard Grayson's furious typing challenged that of the rain drops splattering on the windows of his bedroom. The young boy of thirteen was lost in thought as he tried to complete his thought and finish that dreadful paper he had to do for school. Luckily, he had only one page to go, and he could finally just relax.

Tonight, his patrol time ended early once he captured one of the bigger villains in a short few hours. Right now, Bruce was out with Jason showing him the ropes. Someday, the kid was going to take his place as the Boy Wonder, but for now, this Robin was just happy to get a break.

At least, when he hit the print key he thought he'd feel relief, but then a familiar buzz came from his pocket. He groaned when he realized it was from the "Robin" phone. Then again, he should have guessed since _Richard_ barely gave out his number, so he never got many calls from that cell.

"Robin here." He answered with a stoic flat voice, from the other side he could hear a light snicker.

"It's Wally…_Dick_." The speedster responded with clear amusement.

At that moment, Robin regretted telling his best friend his real identity, "what did I say about _that_?"

"Yeah I know, but what if I'm just insulting you?" He could just see the smirk on that freckled face of his; the guy thought he was so clever.

"Then you're an idiot."

Wally grumbled from the other side, and now it was Robin's turn to feel smug. When he finally stopped griping he spoke again, "Whatever dude, so what are you up to?"

"Homework, and almost done actually, we captured Flamingo early tonight. Not too hard to find when a baddie comes in flying on a giant pink jet." He explained as he gathered the printed text in his hand. When the last page slipped out, he stood them up vertically and gave the stack a light tap to the desk to straighten it out.

There was a soft gruff noise coming from the speaker, he supposed Wally was probably scratching his head confused, "Flamingo?"

A huge grin formed on Dick's face, he loved to tell his best friend just how loony the baddies in Gotham were. "Psychopath who eats people's faces off after having non consensual intercourse," he explained with his most uninterested voice waiting to hear the boy's reaction. He picked up the shiny red stapler off his desk and gave the corner of his essay a punch.

"….how does he peel them off?" Dick dropped his essay not exactly expecting such a…non-disgusted answer,

"Why are you asking me this?" he demanded to know in exasperation

Wally laughed at his fluster; he heard a quick vroom of a zipper. He was now changing out of his uniform from the sounds of it, "Hey! I'm curious. I just got home from patrol, what time is it over there?"

Robin rubbed his temple with an index and middle finger, sometimes Kid Flash could really be Kid Clueless"…Same time as you genius. We're in the same time zone."

"DUDE!" he yelled on the other end offended

Dick couldn't help but give a cackle, "What? You're the one who can apparently get an 'A' in quantum physics but can't pass geography."

There was total silence"….how did you know that?"

Dark blue eyes made a round turn to the ceiling as the boy groaned at him, "Really Wally?"

"Not everyone can be _so_ perfect Boy Wonder," huffed the speedster.

"Hey, I'm not perfect," Dick insists, as he picked up his twenty page report on how farming can restore human and ecological health in twelve point font, no double spaces, with a three page follow up attached to the back. Yeah. Not perfect.

"Wanna bet?"The speedster challenged

Dick set the essay down and place a hand on his hip adorning that smug expression again, "Wouldn't betting against myself to be imperfect be a little self depreciating?"

Wally had a better response though, "You have a point. You're too cocky to have low self esteem."

The young boy gaped, "Me too cocky? How about the way you are when 'the ladies' roll around?"

"Psh, don't know what you're talking about…" there was suddenly a shift in the atmosphere, and a change in Wally's tone "…and I haven't been that way a lot lately anyways."

"I don't know about that." But Dick doesn't notice

There was a pause on the phone before in a worried voice Wally asks, "Wait, have I? I can stop you know."

Dick threw his cell phone in the air, changed out of his shirt and into a pajama top, and then caught the device in time. "KF, it's no big deal to me if you flirt and show off to whoever you want. I was just fooling with you." He assures the teen sincerely while maneuvering into pajama bottoms.

But then the speedster said nothing, which wasn't normal for Wallace West.

"Hello, anyone there? Wally?"

"Wanna hang out tonight?" Dick quirked an eyebrow taken aback by the sudden offer.

He glanced at the digital clock before hurling himself onto the giant bed in his room, "It's already like nine'o'clock Dude."

"So? We don't have school tomorrow, or any big team missions."Wally persuaded

Dick turned his body so he was facing the glass door to his balcony, watching the stream of water pour down his reflection, "Yeah, but I don't think Bruce **or** Alfred will be too concerted with me leaving the house right now. It's pouring out."

The teen scoffed loudly at him, "So? It's the weekend!"

"So?" he challenged, "what do you mean 'so'? Even if it is, Alfred still makes me stick to my bed time. Plus, neither of them enjoys the idea of me catching a cold."

Wally hummed as he thought aloud. That's something Dick liked about Wally, everything he did he had to bring attention to himself. Whether it was making some audible noise or wearing brightly colored spandex. He couldn't do anything without someone noticing…but then again, neither could Dick. Even if it was sneaking off and disappearing into the night, he had to make it known he snuck away without anyone looking with a loud cackle. They were both attention needy.

"We could hang here in Central City! I'm staying with Uncle Barry right now, he won't mind." The speedster tried, despite the fact Barry may approve but his Aunt Iris wouldn't and they both knew it.

Dick however, decided not to point that fact out as he argued back, "and how would I get there? Sorry dude, but no way am I riding the R-Cycle out there right now. It's too beat up from when Jason borrowed it." He sighed at the thought of his poor 'baby' wrecked up in the garage. That's what he got for being nice and showing the little squirt how to ride her.

"That sucks…I can run over there?" Wally suggested with too much hope in his tone

The young boy frowned, he did want to go do something, but the weather just plain sucked right now, and would probably suck for awhile, "Let me reiterate. It's raining. Hard."

"And?" Wally really wasn't budging was he?

"_And_ you're a kook if you come down here right now. We can hang on a different day."

Wally groaned in great disappointment, "But you never take the day off!" He whined in the most irritating pitch he could muster up.

"Tomorrow?" Dick offered meekly

"Tomorrow Poison Ivy is probably going to break out, again, and you're going to have to spend the whole day trying to catch her." Wally complained

Robin grinned, he couldn't help himself , "You could be wrong, what if it's Penguin?"

Wally swore under his breath, and Dick snickered at that, "Dude, not the point." Dick than outright laughed, but he managed to calm down after the speedster started griping quietly again.

"Sorry, it's just not going to happen." And he really was sorry, it all just didn't sound like a very good idea right now.

There was a pause on the phone, Robin didn't like that, and silence always meant something bad with Wally. "_Unless you sneak out_." His voice was full of mischief with an underlining tone of seriousness.

Dick furiously shook his head even though Wally couldn't see it, "I'm not going to sneak out; I'm really not in the mood to have an overgrown man crying about where I am and another one ready to spank my sorry butt when I got home."

The speedster wasn't convinced, "Batman won't find out, so I'm sure you're safe from any 'spanking'. And Alfred will be alright."

"Dude, other way around."

"Seriously?"

Dick nodded his head closing his eyes remembering that one near death experience, "Since the last time I got kidnapped by Two-faced? Yeah." Batman never really got over it; he was always extra protective since then.

"Oh…come on? Please sneak out? Just once?" Yet Wally couldn't be dissuaded.

Robin put on his best innocent voice, "I do want to hangout, but I don't think it's a good idea…" he whined with a slight whimper to it. Since Kid Flash was his best friend, he wasn't sure if the boy would buy it…

"Fine, have it your way then." But it looked like he did. Unfortunately, he sounded a bit miffed.

"Come on Wal–" Robin started, but before he could even finish the phone gave that disappointing click "–ly? Hanging up when you don't get your way. Real mature for fifteen." He muttered to himself annoyed at the older boy. Couldn't Wally see sneaking out behind _the_ Batman's back was a no-go? Even if he was out with Jason, and Alfred couldn't possibly hear him while vacuuming to loud swing music downstairs. It was still a risk.

Then again, maybe he was just being too paranoid. Dick turned on his back and looked up at the ceiling sighing sadly. The idea of hanging out with his best friend on his first break in a long time did sound really nice, and fun, but did he really have it in him to–

There was something tapping at his windows, but it wasn't rain drops this time.

Dick quickly got up and stealthily made his way to the balcony careful not to let himself be seen. He stood to the side of the glass door behind the long drapes waiting for the tapping to return, but when it did, he didn't expect tiny rocks being tossed at his window. Suddenly, it clicked in his mind what was going on. He grabbed the robe on the coat hanger by his bed; ran back to the door; opened it in a furious matter and stomped to the railing glaring down to a soaked red headed boy standing at the bottom waving back up looking rather proud of himself.

"KF! What are you doing here?" Dick asked in a harsh whisper not wanting to make a scene and attract Alfred's attention.

Wally shook his head as if the answer was the most obvious thing in the world, "Dude, I told you, it's a Friday night, we're both done with patrolling, and we should hang out!"

"Keep it down…" Dick warned him pointing in the direction of his manor "…and I told _you_ I couldn't."

Wally looked up at him with bright determined green orbs. Dick never really admitted embarrassing thoughts like this, but he really liked the way the speedster's eyes just shone when he was excited or driven. It was full of life and emotion; you could always tell how he was feeling because the boy spoke with his eyes. However, right now they were pretty damn annoying, "Well I'm not leaving until you come out."

Dick slapped his forehead, "How'd you even know where to find me?"

The speedster had the nerve to give him a disbelieving look, "Dude, you're Richard Grayson, which means your father is Bruce Wayne. Everyone knows where you live."

Well, he did have to give him that. But he wasn't going to leave with him, "Wally, just go home, you're going to get sick if you stay here. I can't let you in. Bruce and Alfred don't even know that you know who I am."

Both boys narrowed their eyes at each other with no plans on breaking, "I won't go until you come outside."

"_Wally…" _Robin started, but then he shivered when he realized how cold and wet he was getting. He didn't want his best friend getting sick because of him, even if Wally was the one being ridiculous. "…Fine," he gave in trying to muster up as much conviction as he could.

The teen jumped in the air pumping his fist high in celebration, "WHOO!"

"Shush, Kid Mouth," Robin reminded him placing a finger over his lips, "Like covert missions, sneaking out requires stealth. I know it's still something a little difficult for you to grasp, but really?"

Wally waved his arm at him huffing, "Dude, at least I don't talk while in hand-to-hand combat."

"It distracts the baddies, and pisses them off too," argued Dick, before he went back into his room and quickly changed into jeans, shirt and a hoodie. However, when he heard a few footsteps, in a hurry he switched off his lamp and grabbed his sneakers running towards the balcony not bothering to pull them on as he jumped off the railing with the expectancy for Wally to catch him. Catch him he did, bridal style.

"Now what?" Robin asked as he slid on his shoes

"Now, I carry you off to adventure. Lace up your shoes; we're going for a ride," Wally told him in a soft suggestive voice.

Dick squirmed in his hold once he finished tying each knot, "I told you, you guys aren't allowed to carry me anymore, I'm sick of it."

"Come on, how else are we going to get around here?" Wally complained, but both their hearts stopped for a moment when a flash of white lit up the area, "Oh shit, security lights came on."

Dick looked up at the red head, blue eyes glittering with fear and worry, "Wally. We need to get out here fast, and **now**."

The speedster shook his head quickly, "On it!"

"Whoa!" Carrying the smaller boy, he ran along the edges of the house hoping to evade the lights, but he failed to miss the butler in the robe with the flashlight.

"Master Richard!" Alfred cried seeing the young ward in the strange teen's arms. He looked familiar, but because Wally didn't have his uniform, he wasn't quite sure who it was.

"Dick!" Bruce cried running up to them unmasked and with Jason trailing behind.

_They're home?_ Dick's eyes widened in shock and fear being caught sneaking out, and now he had to choose one of two choices. Face the consequences, or run like hell…"Run! Wally Run!"

He felt guilty seeing the immediate hopelessness in Bruce's eyes because he wouldn't be able to be Batman around a civilian…that is, until Wally took the boy's orders and made a run for it out of the estate and he realized it was that fiery red head he's wanted to skin for awhile: Kid Flash. The hunt was on.

"Alfred. Prepare the bat mobile."

"Yes Master Bruce."

Dick's body rocked up and down occasionally being lightly tossed as Wally's body shook and vibrated with every step pushing into the ground and forcing them forward. He had to cover his face with his arms to block the splintering drops of water coming at them at furious speeds. Lucky for Wally, he always carried his signature red goggles. The speedster's body was warm, and arguably burning hot in comparison to cold rain.

When they were sure they were out of the clear and out of the city by the highway, Wally started to slow his pace and the weather begun lightening up a bit. Dick could feel the speedster's heart beating rapidly in his chest, and he supposed it was from running, but he couldn't recall if the boy's chest always got like that. He never really noticed when they were on missions and concentrated on the goal.

"Your clothes aren't bugged are they?" Wally asked, breaking him of his thoughts

"No…" Dick replied in a soft voice, before exclaiming and flailing his arms, "but I'm dead meat when I get home!"

"But isn't this exciting?" the red head beamed at him with a giant smile that Dick had the urge to slap off really _really_ hard.

"Exciting?" Dick hopped out of the boy's arms and waved his index finger in his face, "We're both super heroed crime fighting teenagers that go against blood thirsty villains in death defying situations on a regular basis and you ask me if this is exciting?"

"Yep." Wally smiled

"Dude, we just snuck out with Bruce watching." And Dick smiled back, "Duh, this is exciting!"

They threw out their arms with balled up hands and touched knuckles, "Come on, rain won't let up for another hour. Let's go find a place to grab a bite." Wally gestured to the many eating establishments surrounding the highway.

"But I already had dinner."

The red head crossed his arms and asked, "Whatcha eat?"

Dick's stomach grumbled, and he rubbed it as he answered the teen, "Well….Alfred made smoked salmon."

"Pizza?"

"You know it."

They settled themselves in a red cushy booth at the back of the parlor. The lighting was yellow, and there was a gentle rumble of cars passing by with the tapping of the rain. A young lovely blonde in an apron and paper hat approached them, "Hello boys, can I interest you in anything?"

"Yeah, we'll take one meat lover's with extra cheese," Wally ordered not really looking at her. The girl nodded and scribbled onto her notepad. Dick cocked his head to side totally confused.

"Alright, anything else?"

Wally touched his fingers to his lips humming and thinking before declaring, "Two root beers!"

"Your order will be done in ten minutes," Wally gave a polite nod, and the lovely girl gave a sweet smile before turning on her heel and heading towards the kitchen. Then he turned to face the dark haired boy and folded his hands behind his head.

Dick gaped at him, "Alright, I'm disturbed. Heavy on the 'dis' Wally."

"Why?" the Boy Wonder was dumbfounded

"Didn't you see her?" he asked with exasperation

Wally set his arms down and scratched his head responding, "Er…yeah?" He wasn't getting it.

Dick slapped his forehead trying to figure out a way to make his point, "She was…well…pretty. I mean _really_ pretty."

"So?"

The speedster could be so unusual sometimes. Especially right now, why was he being so different? "Why didn't you get her number? Chat her up? Flirt?"

The red head frowned at him, "You told me I've been doing it too much. So I stopped."

Dick was completely lost; he didn't understand what the big deal was about that. He truly didn't want his best friend thinking he judged him for being flirty. It wasn't like it was a bad characteristic, it was a part of what made Wally…Wally. "Dude, I told you that it's no big deal to me if you flirt with whoever you want."

Now the other boy refused to look him in the eye, instead he settled his gaze on the streaming drops of water on the glass beside them. "I just don't want to," he uttered quietly

Robin didn't like this, something was definitely up. This was the third time the whole night Wally had been silent. He didn't call his best friend Kid Mouth for nothing, something was wrong and he was going to find out. "Why?" he interrogated.

"**Dick**," there was a strange way he said his name. He said it like when he talked about his Uncle Barry. When he talked to his Aunt Iris. When he comforted someone. When he was being _affectionate_. All of sudden, realization struck Robin before the teen even said it. "_I like you_."

"I…I…what?" Bright green eyes glistened with hope and want. They told Dick he meant it, and that scared him.

His pale hands shook nervously, tan freckled ones took a hold his, and suddenly his whole body was jittery. He was usually always so calm about everything, but these feelings and this _touching_ it was so new to the young boy.

In a gentle and confident voice, Wally told him up front giving his hands a squeeze, "I didn't run out here in the pouring rain just to hang out." There were more clicks in Dick's brain as he was fully grasping what was going on.

"You…like me." Dick said each word slowly and carefully. As if he said them too fast, everything would spiral into uncontrollable confusion. As if everything wasn't confusing enough…

"Y-Yeah…" Wally stumbled in his response with a choke and both of their faces heated up.

Robin bit his lip feeling flustered. "In the same way you like Miss Martian or Artemis?" his voice cracked a few pitches, puberty making its first appearance. Wally had to resist from chuckling at him for it, he's been wanting this for so long and didn't want to ruin the moment.

"One, I don't like Artemis for the last time…" Wally frowned at him, before smiling again with half lidded eyes "…two, no. I like you _so much more_ than that Rob." Suddenly, they were both _very_ aware of each other's fingers.

The young boy furrowed his eyebrows completely flabbergasted, what was he going to do now? "I-I…I don't know what to say?"

They sat there in silence with intertwined fingers and red faces. Both hearts racing, both scared to death of what was going to happen next. They both felt like they were waiting for something, but they had no clue what. However, they couldn't just remain in this spot forever, so Wally was the first to speak up causing Dick to jump at the sound of his voice.

"Well?"

"Well what?" he asked in a quiet voice

Somehow, Wally felt kind of hurt and offended, "I just confessed to you, and you've got nothing to say?"

Wishful green eyes stared at flickering blue. Dick let out a deep breath once he realized he had been holding it. He knew what he had to do.

"I…" Wally's whole heart dropped as soon as the boy uttered that one syllable hearing the tone. He knew that tone too well. Dick slowly unlatched his fingers from his, feeling ashamed. But when he did, he couldn't help but feel an absence. But he waved that away quickly"…I'm sorry Wally." He apologized with a weak voice, but there was no response.

He really didn't want to see the look on his face, but curiosity got the best of him. As his eyes turned forward, his chest ached at the pure heart break etched across the other boy's face. His _best friend in the whole wide world_'s face. He truly did feel like a jerk. He felt hopeless he couldn't take away the pain and responsible for creating it. He felt guilty for not returning Wally's feelings and innocent because he couldn't control that. He felt **torn**.

There was a slight wiggle to those jaded pupils, wet as if he was going to cry, but that quickly disappeared and his expression fell blank and lifeless. "I get it." If Harvey Dent didn't almost kill him that one time, those three words did.

Now Dick's blue eyes were beginning to water up a bit, and he felt like a cry baby. He couldn't help it. How could he do this to one of the most important people in his life? Then again, what else could he do? Right then, he sat up straight in a jolt as an idea formed in his mind.

"A year." He stated in a firm voice.

"Huh?" Wally was broken from his empty trance.

Robin coughed into his hand and looked away at the checkered floor, "Check back in a year I mean…."

Wally shook his head, he's just been thrown into a whirlwind of emotions and now nothing was making sense, "What? I don't–"

Dick interrupted him to explain, "I'm just…I'm only thirteen Wally. I'm not looking to date…" disappointment filled green eyes, but as did a glint of _something else_"…Besides, Bruce would never approve. No offense, but he doesn't like you too much, or the idea of me going out at all."

They locked eyes. Dick would be lying if he said this wasn't one of the hardest things he's ever had to do, and he fought crime on a daily basis! But it was.

"Ok."

"Ok?" Robin smiled at him

"Yeah, it's ok." But Wally wouldn't return it

Before he could ask the boy if he meant it was fine he didn't feel the same or fine he would wait a year, their food arrived. "Here's your order boys." The lovely blonde set down the tray of oozing cheese and greasy meat along with two ice cold root beers.

"Thanks gorgeous," Wally thanked her flirtatiously grinning widely. The young boy's body tensed up at this, somehow, this really– "Say, what are you doing tomorrow?" –bothered Dick.

Later that night, Kid Flash got the girl's number and Dick…he didn't know how he felt about it. But as soon as they stepped outside, Batman was waiting for them, and next to him was Flash. Needless to say, they were so dead.

And although the two of them felt utterly doomed, one of them couldn't help but feel hope rise within in them.

**.**

**xX. They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance .Xx**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Thankyou for reading! And please review and let me know what you thought even if this is old! I always answer any questions and reply to all content! I enjoy talking to people!

And if you just want more Kid FlashxRobin check out my page for more!

Thankyou for reading!


	2. Don't Sell Your Heart

**Disclaimer: **I do not own 'Young Justice'

* * *

><p>'Check Yes, Juliet' Part II<p>

by Song Six

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Richard Grayson was peddling down the halls of Gotham Academy with his close childhood friend Barbara Gordon, the commissioner's daughter. As he balanced arms full of heavy textbooks and eyes heavy for sleep, she chattered alongside him in a language only they knew when they were at school.

"What do you mean you don't want go out for _swinging_ at the jazz club tonight? You always do!" she exclaimed in shock, her red ponytail bouncing around in a fury. He wondered if all red heads were always this mellow dramatic. Wally was always making mountains out of mole hills too. Robin snorted remembering how the other day he threw a fit because Miss M gave Conner the last brownie. Kaldur had to talk him out of not drowning himself in his fish tank…mostly to get Kid out of his room, nonetheless it was ridiculous.

Richard shrugged his shoulders tiredly, because it was all he could really do with his hands full, "As much as I love _swing dancing_, sorry Babs, but I kind of have a date." When they arrived at his locker, the girl didn't even bother to help him. She liked to watch the twerp squirm a little.

She leaned on the lockers next to his and watched him appear to struggle to place each book inside, "A date, or a _date?"_ she asked with curiosity, crossing her arms and blowing a sticky pink bubble with her gum. Then with the suck and close of the lips, there was a 'Pop'. Every time Wally had a bad idea forming or was going to do something idiotic he'd pop his fingers.

"Um…a date?" he groaned out, arms almost giving out. He had strong arms, and wonderful balance, but a kid as nerdy looking as him suddenly having these traits? No-go; which was exactly why Barbara loved watching the normally cocky kid look like a shrimp.

The older girl threw her arms up in the air, "You? A date? Who would date you?" She than gestured a motion mocking his height waving her hand over her head than down to his. In response, he stuck out his tongue. Wally always made fun of his height more than anyone else did, and he used to take advantage of it by carrying him around. However, since that night they snuck out, Kid Flash rarely ever held Robin, unless he had to. It's been a year since that's happened. He wonder if Kid still…

"Earth to Boy Blunder! Who?" Oh right.

"Helena Bertinelli." As soon as he uttered the name, her faced twisted up into disgust as if she smelled something really bad. But it wasn't like the floor of Wally's room was within smelling distance. Robin smirked at his own unheard joke.

She pointed her index and middle finger and stuck them in and out of the 'O' she made with her other hand in a quick motion– "That slut?" –luckily, she knew the boy was too young to understand those sorts of things.

Richard cocked his head confused at her gesture, "aren't you two best friends?"

Barbara took her two fingers and rubbed her temple, maybe that's where he got the habit, "please…you know she likes _hunting_ right?"

Richard grinned the girl knowingly, "Duh Babs? Why do you think we're going on this _date_?"

Realization flash across her face, "Oh, so it** was** a _date,_ not a date. Be more specific." She demanded slapping the back of his head catching him by surprise.

He sent her an irritated glare rubbing the back of his head; she always hit hard, "I'll try next time." He bit out sarcastically

She than placed a hand on her hips, and touched her lips looking up as if she were thinking very carefully, "Thought so actually, because I always pegged you as…nevermind."

"As what?" he asked annoyed at her indirect personality. What was she going to say?

"_Nothing_." The red head insisted with a glint of mischief in her green eyes. It was like how Wally's would get when they go pull pranks on Kal–some poor innocent shrub. Only, they just weren't as **green** and just didn't shine in the same way. His shone like an open book. You could just read him so easily…

But his thoughts was broken when a painted manicured nail tapped him on the shoulder, "Hey Richie, I'll see you after school?" Helena greeted in a flirty voice, flipping her dark hair.

"Oh, yeah." The boy answered in an all too friendly matter according to his friend, whom elbowed him in the ribs for being so nice. He grumbled at her for it, but he was quickly brought out of it when his pocket vibrated. That was odd, who in Gotham Academy had the idea to text him on _Richard's _cell during school? They all knew the boy was always completely consumed with his studies when class was in session. He refused to reply to any text until after school.

It was from Kid Flash. Actually, it was the Richard Cell, so it was from Wallace West. The only civilian outside of Gotham Academy that had Grayson's number.

Helana of course saw the action by the red head, and sent her a dirty look, "Commissioner's Daughter."

"Maneater." The air between them could be cut with a knife; it was tempting for students passing by to just yell 'cat fight'. However, Richard continued to stand there cluelessly clicking away on his phone _replying_. Although Barbara was in a stare down, the fact he was answering to a text did not go unnoticed.

"Good bye. Richard." Helana bid, still glaring at Barbara, but not without a quick peck to his cheek. The red head wanted to bust a gut when the boy didn't even acknowledge her affection in return for…she peeked over his shoulder…Wallace West…_Wallace West? _Interesting.

As the halls begun to empty, Richard was suddenly aware of his surroundings with a huge smile on his face. He looked up at her looking far more chipper than ten minutes before, "Come on Babs! Let's get to class before we get our butts whooped for being late!"

She patted the top of his dark hair smiling down at him, "Alright, and good luck with that _date_ tonight." And she skipped off to class with an amused expression. Richard was once again left confused by the girl.

"Knew I pegged it." She muttered as she walked away, but he didn't bother to read her lips, he was much too busy humming We The Kings to himself grabbing what he needed for calculus.

"She your new arm candy Grayson?" A voice called from behind him. It was a bit raspy, but had a feminine tone. He knew that voice, and dreaded hearing it while at Gotham Academy. It always put him on alert and made his head race with paranoia. Yes Bruce, let's put the teammate with the most secrets, aside from him, in the same school **as him**. Best plan yet Batman.

He didn't bother to turn around, he pulled out the books he needed for class slowly, hoping she would leave, "If by arm candy you mean girlfriend, then I guess sort of…Crock?"

The blonde squinted her eyes at him eyeing him deliberately, "How can it be 'sort of'? It's either you're together or you're not." She stated firmly, and matter-of-factly.

He sighed knowing Artemis wasn't easy to get rid of, the girl had no fears. And he truly admired that about her, on the battle field. In School it was a nuisance, "we've been seeing each other, but nothing too serious."

"Too serious?" she laughed in mock tone.

He tried again, "My father wishes me to date her because–"

But she wouldn't take it, "Because, if the kids of the two richest men in Gotham dated it'll be good publicity for Wayne I'm guessing?" Her voice was dangerous and full of challenge.

"Er…" he didn't know what else to say to get the blonde to leave. He couldn't reveal much, but he always struggled in separating Robin and Richard. To him, they were the same person, which is something he held pride in versus Bruce who created a completely new persona with Batman.

"Well, if you're willing to sell out then…" she says this with what sounded like disappointment and– "…I guess you won't mind." –shame.

"Mind what?" An alarm went off in his head ringing loudly and clearly, and he pondered if that was the late bell or his senses warning him.

She turned on her heel for class, so it must have been the late bell. However, not without the last word: "You can't keep people waiting forever Grayson."

Richard opened his mouth to ask, but somehow he felt like he already knew the answer. That itself chewed at him and left a sick strange feeling in his stomach.

Later that night, Dick prepared to suit up for the night's events. He'd rather be out swinging around patrolling with Batgirl, but Bruce Wayne would be holding a fundraiser. Dick had to keep watch of the Black Mask's men as they were planning on attacking. As to not seem suspicious, he had to be set up with a date, to keep up the ungrateful rich spoiled brat façade. He was a brat. He was rich. But in no way was he ungrateful or spoiled. That was something Wally told him one night Bruce allowed the speedster to join a dinner party, and Dick explained this all to him.

Why couldn't he have been able to go with a friend instead of date anymore? Since when was fourteen the idea age of kids dating in society? He didn't feel ready; he didn't feel comfortable even if it was just a cover. He'd rather be at the event with his best friend cracking jokes all night. All while talking about how they would use Penguin's nose to play horseshoes when he was lying on the ground unconscious from their awesomeness.

"I wonder what he's doing right now…" he asked no one, before heading upstairs to the roof of the manor for the dinner party.

A pair of ruby red lips neared his ear as he attempted to enjoy a glass of root beer, Wally's favorite. "I'm having so much fun Richie, want to go dance?" Helena asked in a sultry tone

"Yeah, sure." He replied in a flat voice, he was a boy, he hated dancing. Wally wouldn't make him dance. But Helena already pulled him onto the dance floor before he could change his mind. For some reason she closed her eyes and buried her face in his chest. He found this silly, because how is she going to see the baddies? "You are aware we're supposed to be keeping watch of the Black Mask's men right?"

"I know, but don't tell me you don't think we'd make such a pretty couple?" she looked up at him with bright blue eyes, and found himself blushing. She **was** really pretty…

NO! Babs said she was a slut, and girls had cooties anyways, "I'm not really thinking of anything but the mission." He coughed, but the red of his ears told her otherwise.

"Really now? _Boy Wonder_." Just the way she said his name made his face go red hot and palms get all sweaty. What was all this? His heart sped faster as she closed the distance between them. No! It couldn't be…was this..It was…

Purberty! Hormones! Great, just when his night couldn't get any worse– "But…I…well…um…I…" – he was bumbling like an idiot just like…

Wally.

"Wa–Mmff!" Lips mashed into his, and it was wet and sloppy. He quickly shoved her away and looked at the siren in pure shock and utter disbelief of what just happened. She looked smug. "Helena!"

From what media always hyped up, Dick always thought your first kiss was supposed to be magical and fireworks as cheesy as it sounded. But he was confused, why was it so…so…dull_?_ This must be what Conner and Miss M felt when they find out what they learned from Earth television was wrong.

"It's true." That voice, that **pain**. His heart was beating fast once more, but this time it was different. There was a flutter within his stomach, a vibration in his head, and he felt what could only be described as breathless…now what was this?

His head immediately snapped in the direction of a red headed teen in yellow spandex with an expression he hasn't see since, well, _a whole year ago_. "Kid Flash? What are you doing here?"

His Adam's apple bobbed, and he took a big swallow before responding with calmly, "I got tipped off to volunteer with Flash to guard the senator at Mr. Wayne's party."

Richard's eyes widened at the sudden epiphany, "_Crock_…" She knew, and she did **this**. Something bitter welled inside of him, it was heavy and dark. He felt double crossed. But he was also confused. He groaned loudly upset that those hormonal teenager years were starting to get him. He was perfectly content watching his five other teammates go into turmoil on a daily basis, why him? What did he do to deserve this?

"Do you know what today is? It's been a year Dick." Wally's voice was a higher than normal pitch, it was like a bit of a whine, and it sounded like a struggle for him to speak. Dick wanted to crawl in a hole and disappear, he did it again. He did it to his best friend. He hurt him!

"What's he talking about Robin?" Helena asked walking up, tired of being ignored while she was wearing a dazzling gown. Who was this brightly colored hero, and why was Richard paying more attention to him than her while she looked like _this_ and he looked like a walking talking banana?

"How do you know he's Robin?" The look on Kid Flash's face brought an ache to his chest. He just looked so betrayed. But he could never betray his best friend, not Wally. Never.

"KF, this is Huntress. We're just working on a mission together." Robin plead, his voice full of remorse.

The older boy's eyes darted to the floor as he shook his head slowly, "Incredible acting skills you got there then." He whispered

Dick didn't know what in him made him move, but before he knew it he took the speedster's hand and dragged him into the staircase away from the party. He needed to straighten this out, right now. "Kid…" Huntress was not too far behind.

When they reached the stairs, Kid Flash ripped his hand from Robin's, and it appeared to have hurt both of them, "Dude, you kissed her. I get it, you're not…you don't…you like girls." His words were sloppy, just like the snot dribbling down his nostrils as he tried not to cry like a baby. Wally curled his fingers in front of him in devastation, he felt stupid. He should have known Robin was strai–

"Walls, that's…no! I don't…I don't know right now ok?" Well…that's better than straight.

He took a deep breath and calmed himself, but when he composed himself all he felt was anger, "Just have fun on your date." He spat bitterly, but could he really help it? Robin kissed that...that…_really pretty_ **girl**.

"Ok, we will." And there she was standing at the doorway waiting impatiently for her date making the image clearer in Wally's head.

Without ever looking at her, Richard growled out in a low voice, "Helena, can we have a moment, please?"

She frowned feeling insulted, and muttered a, "Whatever you want babe," before walking away. Wally watched her walk away with her stupid perfect **girl** body, and her stupid **girl** hair, and her stupid **girl** boobs. Granted, he liked all of those, even on her…but Robin isn't supposed to! When did he start liking people? As in people not…

…not him… "She's really pretty, in fact she's really hot Dick, just go for it."

Robin groaned, actually getting tired of explaining himself. Why couldn't his best friend see he'd never want to hurt him? Why was the guy even mad at him? What could have…

The kiss.

"Wally, we're just doing a mission. I didn't even want that kiss."

The speedster's eyes immediately met his, and he felt nervous, "You mean it?"

But they weren't filled with hurt anymore, and that's what matters. That's all that matters, "Course dude, I wouldn't lie to you. Told you my secret identity a long time ago didn't I?"

"Looks like she knows too…" he spoke in a soft deflated voice. Dick smiled at Wally's idiocy…

"Wally, she's a part of the, I guess…'Bat Network'. Everyone in there knows each other's alias'. You're still…" he walked over to him and gave the older boy's shoulder a squeeze "…you're still special Walls."

Wally chuckled feeling a bit embarrassed, "Geez Dick, I'm not a girl you don't have to say stuff like that."

Dick cackled, and it made Wally's ears perk up, "Apparently I do."

They looked at each other for a moment just smiling, before they started grinning and touched knuckles. Both of them released a giant breath in relief. This made them both laugh more.

Wally did have to double check though, "Ok, so you're not with her?"

Dick made a face, "No way! She's kind of…well Batgirl called her a slut so…"

"I get it. Does that mean you…I…well…" his voice trailed off, but Robin knew what it was about.

"Wally."

"It's been a year Dick."

Robin really didn't want to fight again, but this couldn't really be avoided, "and truthfully I thought you'd forget."

"Well, I didn't." Wally stated, crossing his arms defensively.

Dick scratched the back of his head feeling unsure, "I really don't know how I feel about girls…much less _guys_."

"But I waited." There was pleading in his voice, and it really made Robin's insides twist and pull in his gut.

"No, you went out with that waiter the first night. I remember." Dick tried, hoping to make things better, but he wasn't sure if that was really the right thing to say.

"Oh…right."

"And a bunch of other girls as I recall." Robin laughed as if it was joke, but Wally stood there quietly, "it's cool dude really, I don't care. You can do whatever you want."

"Really?" Wally asked, but not as if, he was asking for permission, but as if, he was asking if Robin really just didn't care.

And Dick noticed it. "Yeah."

They stood there awkwardly, but Wally broke the silence before it could go on for more than a few seconds, "What now?"

"We move on from this?" Wally's mind screamed at him to listen to the smart midget boy, but his heart told him what it always did when it came to being Wally, Kid Flash, and everything else: **be stupid**.

"Dick, I know you're confused about…how you should feel. But come on, you really don't understand how much I…" he took Robin's hands and intertwined their fingers. The young boy noted it felt exactly the same – like being full. He wondered if that was strange "…I just _want_ this."

Robin pulled his hands away slowly, and forcibly, now he felt empty. "I'm totally not mad; I'm really not when I say this but come KF get real. You went out with other girls still."

"Yeah, but it sounds like you paid attention to that for a reason." Wally huffed

"It's so that I could tell you 'no' and not feel bad this time." Dick grounded out annoyed

"…oh. You just felt bad for me?" Dick waved his hands wildly; he couldn't go back to those hurt green eyes. He just wanted them to be happy and stay happy.

"No! No! I felt bad as in I felt like the _bad guy_." That brought no relief to Wally.

"And I felt bad as in I felt like the _lonely guy_. That's why I dated all those girls." He argued hoping to convince Dick of something, anything.

"Dude, are you really going to–" but as Wally's eyes started to fade he gave up without a second thought. "Can I get another year?"

The face Wally had looked as if someone just told him his favorite videogame wouldn't be on shelves for awhile, "_Another_ year?"

"I'm still not looking for anything. I just…we're_ best friends_." Those two words didn't really help Wally either; there was only one thing he wanted. But he guessed he'll just have to…

"Fine."

"Fine?" Dick asked in a whisper

"Fine." Wally responded lifelessly. But fine as in 'fine I'll want another year' or 'fine it's over'?

But before he could find out, the speedster had a request of his own…

"Dick…"

"Yeah Wally?"

"Don't– Just, don't give anyone else a chance before you give me one?" Dick didn't know what he was searching for as he tried to look at Wally's face, but the older boy wouldn't look at him.

He'll just have to give in, "If you remember in a year."

"Dick, I–" Suddenly, there was a giant crash and the floor beneath them shook for a few seconds.

Robin whipped out his utility belt, "Did you hear that? We gotta go they're attacking!" And he ran off before Wally couldn't even say what he needed to say.

"Rob…I just wanted you to know I…I…" Was cried, but no one was around to hear it, as the focus went onto the black clad men that just crashed through the windows. Screams and cries could be heard. Gunshots were being made. But the only danger he was concerned of was of a certain boy giving it all away to someone else and him losing it all.

He felt so lonely, he didn't know what to think, and he was a confused teenager! And as an impulsive, lonely, confused, insecure teenager, he did what anyone would do: do something incredibly stupid.

When he got home, he picked up his phone, and he dialed a number he thought he never would.

**.**

**xX. Don't sell your heart .Xx**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Thankyou for reading! And please review and let me know what you thought even if this is old! I always answer any questions and reply to all content! I enjoy talking to people!


	3. Don't say we're not meant to be

**Disclaimer:** I do not own 'Young Justice'

* * *

><p>'Check Yes, Juliet' Part III<p>

by Song six

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

It was a Sunday night, but not just any Sunday night: It's been three hundred and sixty five days since the night he extended the waiting time.

Throughout that whole year since that day, the Boy Wonder had been undergoing changes he never thought would come. His voice started cracking multiple pitches, he started getting hair in the weirdest places, he smells and sweats a lot, he suddenly could meet eye to eye with the girls, and his torso became wider while his muscles became fairly larger. For awhile, he got very self conscience of his sudden weight gain and was very moody and very depressed. One minute he was happily talking to Miss Martian, the next he's yelling at her accusing the poor girl of trying to make him fat with her horrid brownies. One moment, Bruce is telling him he did a good job on capturing Harley Quinn and he's content, the next he's screaming at him for using a 'tone' and not really meaning what he said. In short, his emotions have been going wild…

…but his emotions have been making more sense as well.

In class, he'll struggle to pay attention with a certain somebody on mind. On missions, he'll keep a careful eye on them. In the morning, he'll think of them, and at night, he'll dream of them. That fluttery sensation he's always gotten from them, the feeling of being whole…just being able to sit with them in silence and feel comfortable, but there's never silence because they can always talk about everything. It made sense now, but the problem was:

Did Wally even remember anymore?

How it felt to talk on the phone all night? How it felt to intertwine their fingers and feel right? How it felt to carry him around everywhere? How it felt to be standing in the pouring rain at night just to see him? How it felt to see him in the arms of someone else and being kissed by them? How it felt to feel anything for him at all? Because Robin remembers all the time now, and he can't stop wondering 'what if'.

Especially ever since, Wally got into that relationship with Artemis the night of the fundraiser one year ago today. And they've been together up until just a few days ago.

Normally, Robin didn't care at all, if Wally dated other people or flirted with them, but since that day, suddenly it bothered him. It bothered him the same way it got to him just a smidge when he chatted up the waitress at the pizza parlor the night they snuck out, only times a thousand. Maybe, it was because with Artemis there was an actual connection like theirs? Maybe, it was because with Artemis you feel the tension just like theirs? Maybe, it was because Artemis who tipped Kid Flash off about Huntress, and they lasted for a full year. Whatever the reason was, thinking about how they were in a serious relationship made his chest throb. It was like a burning sensation, a sickly feeling inside. He wasn't sure what it was.

Either way, it's been three hundred and sixty five days; Kid Flash has shown no signs of remembering what today was. Unfortunately, Dick had to accept it to be that way. He was the one who said he needed more time to figure things out. But then again, maybe they just weren't right for each other if Wally had been the one to still find it in himself to see other people.

Kind to think of it, all these crazy things he was feeling, it could all just be a product of hormones. Yeah…they just…_they just weren't meant to be_.

"Robin, how is the lock going?" Aqualad asked as he kept watch for anyone watching. They were on a covert mission breaking into an abandoned laboratory for top secret information. But it wasn't just any laboratory…

"Five more seconds and…we're in. Ivo has nothing on me."…it was past owned by their best friend and Conner's favorite villain: Professor Ivo. There is belief by the Justice League that he had developed an immortality serum, and it was up to them to find out what they could on the possibly existing substance.

After a few confirmation clicks from the mechanical door, there was a release of steam and the team was in. "Alright, you know your duties. Move out." Aqualad commanded, and they all followed orders to their posts, but one member had strayed behind.

"Hey Aqualad?" The youngest of the team.

"Yes, Robin?" He had a tense look on his face, and even with the black and white domino mask, it was easy to see the concerned expression.

"Is it so smart to pair off 'Ryan Reynolds' and 'Scarlett Johansson' together?" he asked, yanking a thumb towards the said two teammates. Aqualad resisted every urge to groan in irritation. He actually did not take into consideration how the two fiery teens could get, but he'd just have to trust over the years they've changed.

Putting a firm grip on Robin's shoulder with a confident firm line of the mouth he responded, "You need to hack into the system, and Superboy is your muscle. Both Miss Martian and I are needed out here. Kid and Artemis will simply have to leave their personal business out of the mission. But I am sure they can get over their petty problems. Thank you for your concern Robin."

The young boy, no, the young **teen** nodded his head accepting the explanation and answer, "Alright, I'm moving out now." And with that he dashed off into the darkness with Superboy following behind after coming back to find him.

They were supposed to head to the very top of the building going up many flights of stairs to the main computer room. As they climbed higher and higher the walls and floors just got mustier and darker, and the red light emitted from the few remaining lamps did not help. Each step creaked with each stomp of their boots, and the railing was shaky. Needless to say, it was a very old building that appeared it would collapse just from someone looking at the rusty structure.

When they reached the large double doors at the top of the stairs, Robin pulled a cord from his holo-computer and plugged it into the keypad. After typing in a few codes and disabling a few firewalls here and there the doors slid open with ease. The two teens ran inside and took their stations. Superboy stayed on alert as Robin sat down in the dusty metal chair and worked his magic on the large keyboard before him. Cobwebs were hanging from all over the place, and the rubber tiled floor showed signs of wear and tear.

The giant monitor took a few moments to flicker on; it's been awhile since anyone's used the high tech equipment. Robin snickered to himself as he easily went through a hundred files in a matter of minutes. The older boy watched with attentiveness.

"Did you find anything?" he asked, shifting his eyes all around looking out for any movement. So far, the only other sources of heat he could sense were of Miss Martian flying overhead above the roof; otherwise, the coast seemed clear.

"Not yet…I found the blue prints for the M.O.N.Q.I's we bumped into years ago." His voice went into that deep mischievous tone Conner just loathed. He knew there would always be trouble guaranteed to come whenever Robin got that way.

Superboy cocked an eyebrow and responded in a warning voice, "You're not saving them to your wrist thing are you?" Robin cackled at him.

"Holo-computer," the hacker corrected, "and of course not Supey. I know how you feel about them." LIES! Conner growled knowing Robin was never one to pass up a good joke.

"Don't make me–" he started, but there was a sudden disturbance, and his chest tightened in alarm"–did you hear that?"

Robin looked up at him and cocked his head before sarcastically saying, "Yes, because we all have super hearing."

But he should have known better then to get too comfortable. Superboy's eyes widened as his senses went wild and jumped on Robin covering the boy's whole boy with his own. "GET DOWN!" he yelled, but it was unheard as the keyboard exploded in a million pieces of keys and plastic.

"Where did that come from?" Robin groaned as he climbed out from underneath the large clone. As his vision came back into focus, his heart stopped when he saw what was on the monitor screen. Superboy got up as well and in a low voice cursed to himself.

Those beady dark eyes, bushy eyebrows, giant creepy grin, and side patches of silver hair, _"Well…well…well. It would seem someone has broken into my facilities." _Professor Ivo.

"A video message?" Superboy questioned Robin, and the young boy simply nodded as he watched in horror feeling his heart beat fast. This was not good. Not good at all.

The man gave off a giant toothy grin chuckling softly to himself with an unusual sparkle in his eye, _"Such a shame, these laboratories always takes such an incredible amount of time to build. Luckily, it only takes such a short time to __**blow them up**__. Say bye-bye you naughty intruders."_ He called, waving his hand and the monitor shook violently then combusting into flames exploding just as the keyboard did.

"We need to get out, now!" Robin told Superboy in a great fluster. But they needed to get out of there fast. So Conner was just going to have the smaller teen climb on him and they would get out of there in a mad dash but…

"Just climb on my–WHOA!"…the floor collapsed beneath Superboy, and Robin swooped away just in time to not fall through as well. The clone may be able to survive a great fall, but he wouldn't have. The metal beams underneath them appeared to have been blown up causing the floor to give out. On that note, the ceiling, the walls, everything was falling apart in a fury of fire and sparks. Everything was self destructing.

"Superboy!" he shouted after as the boy disappeared into darkness, "Superboy!" But to his luck no response, the clone was still getting used to flying. He needed to be able to concentrate and focus, but right now was not one of those times he would be able to do so. And since he couldn't just fly up and get the younger teen, Robin was trapped as he had to figure out a way out. His grappling hook wasn't long enough to bring him to the bottom; everything was exploding right and left. He needed to plan this out carefully, he needed to–

"Oh geez!" –the whole floor fell apart beneath him, and he brutally crashed onto a pile of debris, but on top of him was another metal beam pressing into his body. He felt a crack in his side, and could hear it too with an excruciatingly painful snap. He wheezed heavily as he coughed up a bit of blood in his only free hand. Robin was trapped.

"Robin!" Superboy screamed, as he crashed through the many floors of the destructing building, the wood and metal ripping into his back slicing it up with his shirt.

Artemis stalked around the shadows carefully keeping watch of anything or anyone, "Do you hear something?" She asked in a whisper to her fellow teammate.

However, he was making it very difficult for her to work with, "Aside from your annoying voice? Nope." This was his only response all night since they arrived at the scene. Apparently, munching on his candy bar was far more important than communicating with the person he had been partnered with.

"Excuse me?" she sneered not liking the attitude

"What?" he huffed, mouth full of nougat and chocolate. He didn't feel obligated to talk to her; all he knew was that he just had to make sure no one was going to ambush them suddenly. That was his only orders. He wasn't told to speak a single word to the girl…even if it is a given when you work with someone but big deal. He wasn't in the mood, today was not his day, and he knew it wouldn't be for awhile.

"Can you get over yourself while we're on a mission?" the blonde grunted at him still slithering carefully around the floor, arrow ready to shoot. She wasn't taking any chances tonight. Especially if Kid Languish was going to sit there and brood.

Said boy tapped a finger to his chin in mock though before replying, "No, I don't think I can. Can you?" That was the last straw; she took her bow and slammed it on the table by him taking the teen by surprise.

"Why are you even acting this way?" she screeched at him wanting answers.

But in a cold bitter voice, he answered her, "What do you think?" The teen didn't even bother to look at her; he still kept his gaze on the saliva covered candy bar in his hands.

Artemis gaped at him shocked at his behavior, "Seriously? Right now? We're supposed to be looking for anything suspicious and you're acting like a child." She seethed at him, but he had little to no reaction to her anger.

"You know? It was always really annoying whenever you said I was acting like a kid." He commented nonchalantly, he took his last bite from the candy bar, and then he pulled out a bag of potato chips.

"Because you do act like a kid, Kid!" she yelled, but he was still un-moving, "Come on, you even agreed something felt different."

He slipped a few chips in his mouth, chewed slowly, and then swallowed before responding shortly and simply, "Yeah, I know." That _really_ pissed her off.

"Then why are you acting like an ass?" Artemis demanded to know, now paying absolutely no attention to the mission. She was currently missing the screaming and crashes from above them as the clone continued to fall like a giant heavy boulder.

"I'm not."

She slapped her forehead before muttering loud enough for him to hear, "Yes you are, and I don't deserve this."

"No I'm…" he started, finally turning to look at her, but when he saw her grey shiny eyes, full of frustration, he felt no anger, "I am. And you're right." He dropped his bag of chips leaving them abandoned on the floor. For the first time ever, he wasn't hungry anymore.

"Yes you…wait, did you just admit that you were being an ass? And that I didn't deserve this?" she was shocked, and all her anger was gone.

He sighed looking out to the dark blue sky, before giving a short, "Yep."

It then dawned on Artemis that there was definitely something on his mind, but not what she originally thought, "Kid, Is there something you're not telling me?" She asked sincere and concerned.

He opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something, but then chose not to. In a soft voice, he told her, "It's nothing."

"if you want to talk about it I'm always–" but then it clicked back into her mind they were on a mission when the ceiling above them shook and cracked " –the floor above us is collapsing! Move!" She yelled shoving Kid Flash out of the way.

The speedster shook his head as he realized Artemis just saved his life. "Oh shit!" he cried when another beam was about to hit them, but he picked her up and sped her across the room just in time.

More beams begun to fall and crash into the ground as dust filled the air and explosions could be heard, "Oh my god, what's going on up there?" Artemis yelled above the ruckus.

She was met with an answer when a familiar dark haired muscled teen came hurling into the concrete floor creating a great crater, "Superboy?" Rock and debris flew in all directions, and the smaller teens were careful to dodge them as they got up to check on their fallen comrade.

"Supey? What are you doing down here? You're supposed to be protecting Rob!" Kid Flash cried, seeing the clone was fine, getting up rubbing his head. At least Artemis noticed his torn up bleeding back.

"I know that…" Superboy groaned, worry and guilt in his voice "…and he's stuck up there alone. There was an explosion, I fell through the hole, and this whole building is coming down." He buried his face in his hands feeling terrible for leaving Robin alone. He was supposed to be his muscle.

But it wasn't enough for Kid Flash to just feel bad, "You left him alone?" He yelled at Superboy getting in his face, waving his arms in the air frantically.

"It wasn't by choice." Superboy managed to ground out feeling awful enough.

Artemis yanked the speedster away from his forcibly, "Lay off Kid, I doubt Superboy would leave Robin in immediate danger on purpose." She told him in a reprimanding tone, but he didn't care and wasn't paying attention to the other two anymore. He clicked the button on the device attached to his ear hurriedly.

"Hello? Robin?" he spoke impatiently, but when there was no response he took his ear piece and slammed it on the ground angrily, "The comm-links' down." He seethed breathing heavily, heart beating fast, as his muscles tensed up all over. Everything he was feeling tonight combined with this got his blood rushing, driving him up the wall.

He slammed a fist into a wooden board breaking it in half, "Why isn't Miss M hooking us up?"

Artemis put a hand on his arm in an attempt to calm him down, but he shrugged it away, "She probably has no idea! We just need to get out of here, and fast!" She tried to tell him, but it was clear he wasn't going to listen. So as long as his best friend was up there alone, and no one was there to help he wasn't going to stand by and leave it that way.

"But what about Robin?" he demanded to know from her, his eyes filled with rage and insult that she would even suggest to leave him behind.

She had to back up, she had never seen the speedster so enraged, "Kid, we need to get out _now_ before _we_ get crushed. He's the most experienced and he's grown over the year, he'll get out." Her voice was cool and collected as she tried to reason with the teen. Even Superboy was a bit frightened at Kid Flash's state of anger, this was the first time the red head had ever appear so…so…furious. He's seen him ecstatic, happy, bored, sad, irritated, mad, but never this pure hateful anger. It was strange seeing the normally light hearted teen carrying such an expression. As he realized how bad the speedster was getting, he opted to help convince him with Artemis not leaving the blonde to stand on her own against him.

"She's right, there's no way we'd have enough time to get up those stairs to get him." He explained, but Kid Flash shook his head clenching his fists.

"No way! I have to make sure he's ok!" now there was something different in his eyes. His green eyes that were easy to read: determination. With that, he ran off.

"Kid come–" Artemis called, but he was already gone and up the collapsing flights of stairs "–back…"

Superboy grabbed her forearm pulling her away before another pile of debris fell, "We need to get out now and tell Aqualad and Miss Martian if it hasn't been made clear on the outside."

Artemis nodded at him and followed behind as he ran out, but not without whispering to no one, "Please make it out Wally." She still cared. And of course, she did even if the two of them had decided to break it off. Her feelings was never the problem with the relationship, she always felt something for the red head. It was just…it was never her. It was always…

"Robin!"

…him.

With every step he took, the stair would disappear with the rest of the falling building. Everything around him was busting into flames and being torn to bits. The air was filled with flying dust and sparks; luckily, he had his goggles to protect his eyes. He was probably the only one in the team that would be able to run up these collapsing stairs without falling. His feet were like feathery touches at the speed he was going, and he was going all out. He had to; this wasn't just anyone's life on the line. It was his best friend. It was Dick.

"Rob! Rob! Where are you?" he shouted as he neared the top. He looked around frantically dodging every fiery piece of building. The blood rushing in him, the adrenaline kept him moving at a pace even he didn't think was possible for his normal range. Finally, he spotted out a familiar spot of red and yellow buried beneath rubble across from him.

"ROB?" he called, and watched that small head of black hair turned towards him

He coughed a bit, and specks of blood sprayed out, a weak voice called back to him, "KF?" Seeing Robin this way, it almost broke him. Fear filled him as he wondered how he was going to get the young teen out of this mess. He had to by any means possible. His head pounded as he tried to think of different ideas all at once.

"Rob!" he moved to the left in time as the floor gave out beneath him, "Stay right there!"

"Not like I have anywhere else to go!" the young teen managed to yell out, Robin could still keep up with the jokes and banter even in a life or death situation. That somehow soothed Wally and brought a smile to his face.

"Hold on!" he told Robin. He looked around; he had to find a way to get over to the other boy's side. But the only path to him was a single shaking metal beam connecting their two edges of the falling room. He couldn't just run across and risk tripping, he'll have to balance himself out and climb over carefully. But they didn't call him Kid Klutz for nothing…they didn't call him a lot of cheap shots at his name for nothing.

Robin tried to keep his eyes open, but everything all over his body throbbed including his eyeballs. It hurt to keep his lids open, but he had to make sure his best friend was doing ok too. But when his vision finally went into focus his heart stopped watching Wally try to make his way across the metal beam that threatened to fall.

"Are you crazy?" he shouted at him waving the arm that was not covered with rubble.

Kid Flash grinned at him as he quickened his pace across, fire shooting up from all around him. One burst of flames caught him by surprise causing him to slip, but he managed to grab the edge of the metal and climb back on. His whole body shook as he tried to level himself out and stand back up, but he made it. Four more…three more…two more…one more step and he was safely on the other side kneeling down by the Boy Wonder, "If it saves your ass." He cooed, Robin had to roll his eyes at him.

Kid Flash laughed at him, but when he started to dig him out there was a giant metal beam right on top of him. He tried to lift the thing with all his might until his knees gave out and his knuckles turned white. It was not use, "I can't lift it. It's too heavy." He apologized, green eyes filled with hopelessness. Robin couldn't stand to see him look this way, even if it was for his sake.

"Just go, before you get crushed too!" He ordered him, but Kid Flash bit his lip and shook his head furiously. He took Robin's visible black gloved hand and squeezed it hard with his red gloved one.

"No! I'm not leaving without you!" he insisted, if it were up to him he'd rather stay here and die with the young teen. If it were up to Robin, he'd be out of here now because it'd be stupid for him to stay according to his logic.

Robin closed his eyes whispering in a defeated voice, "We can't lift this alone though."

Wally furrowed his eyebrows thinking. He looked around, trying to see if anything around could help them. But he saw nothing but fire, explosions, and rubble. It seemed impossible, it felt impossible. He looked back to Robin, and his whole heart dropped. His mask was slightly torn, he had bruises all over, his lip was cracked and caked, and his nose dribbled blood…

His nose dribbled blood…

His nose bled…

Bleeding nose…

"Wait! I have an idea!" he yelled getting an epiphany.

"Do you want to crush me even more? What are you doing?" He got on top of the metal beam on Robin, and the other boy cocked an eyebrow. What in the name of Batman was Wally doing now? This better not be some romantic gushy move to die together in a mass of fire and flames, because if it is Robin swore in their second life he was going to–

"I'm going to vibrate us out of here!" Wally explained to him, hugging what he could of Robin's torso to his own wrapping his arms around his body.

"What? But you can't–"Green eyes glittered with confidence, and Robin knew at that moment he could trust him "–ok."

Wally looked all around him checking out the scene. If he did this right, he could vibrate the both of them thought the rubble and floor. Then he just had to angle them into the holes Superboy already made. They would free fall towards the ground, and when they got close enough than Robin could use his grappling hook to save them both from crashing into a disgusting gruesome mess. He gulped and swallowed hard at the thought, but they're superheroes. They've faced death defying situations all the time. He just had to concentrate. He could do this. No bloody noses, just go through. Just concentrate!

"Ready? Hold on to me tight! We're gonna free fall if I do this!" He told Robin

Robin smiled at him with full support, "Ready!" Wally smiled back feeling good.

He shut his eyes, and so did Robin, "Three!" He started to vibrate his molecules…

Faster and Faster… "Two!"…faster…he _needed_ to get faster NOW…

…**FASTER**, "ONE!" …their bodies buzzed and blended and they screamed as they fell through and…

…Slipped perfectly falling into nothing. Then they were whole again, falling side by side by the forces of gravity.

"WALLY!" he did it.

"ROB!" he actually did it.

"Fall into my arms!" Robin did as he was told and reached out for Wally hurling his body in the older teen's chest. His head slammed against him, and it hurt, but the speedster didn't care. He wrapped his arms around him holding him close. There were a million feelings going through his body again tonight. The difference this time, they were of pride, relief, and just pure happiness of being able to hold Robin close and save him too.

Kid Flash than suddenly remember the other important part to their survival, "Can you release your grapple when we get closer to the ground?"

"We won't have to!" Robin told him pointing upwards, as a green skinned girl flew in and sped downwards to save them. When she got closer, she used her telekinesis and pulled them towards her to follow as she flew them out.

In unison, both of the boys smiled with huge shit eating grins at the cute alien that just saved their butts. They have never been more grateful in their lives to see her, "Miss Martian!"

"I'm so glad you're ok, I didn't know if I could find you both through all the flying dust, I'm so happy I did!" Miss Martian told them as she led them safely onto the ground, meters away from the destroyed laboratory.

"Miss M, you're amazing!" Robin laughed happily skipping around on the ground doing cartwheels. This surprised Kid Flash, considering the condition he was just in moments ago. Must have been the adrenaline rush. Then Robin did a leap over Miss Martian's head and he guessed the kid had too much sugar before the mission.

"You sure are beautiful!"Kid Flash added giving the girl a hug in gratitude, but he let go quickly once the others entered the scene. Including Conner, who looked none too happy to see him hugging his girlfriend.

Artemis pulled Wally into a hug, whispering into his ear almost whimpering, "Kid, you crazy impulsive son of a bitch." Her voice broke a few different pitches, it was clear she was worried. He felt a little guilty for making her fret.

"Got that right…" he replied, voice trailing off feeling awkward.

She squeezed harder before letting him go, she needed it more than he did really, and they both knew it. He didn't want to look her in the eye. After the way he acted, and especially because she had probably guessed what had happened between them. As he thought about this his eyes flickered over to Robin who was currently trying to calm Conner down and let him know he didn't do anything wrong. He scratched his arm sheepishly realizing he probably made the poor clone feel like a jerk for not being able to do anything for Robin.

"Kid Flash, Robin, are you two in need of any medical attention?" Aqualad asked, reminding everyone that they were still in mission mode. His tone did that to them, but he was also just concerned with their well being.

Robin walked up to him and gave the thumbs-up before replying, "I think we'll be fine Aqualad–tch! Ah… " and then grabbing his belly area almost doubling over in pain. Miss Martian quickly rushed over to help him back on his feet.

"Everyone onto the ship, we'll return to Mount Justice and let Black Canary take a look at you two. You may have broken a few ribs Robin." She told him as she felt around his body checking for any more injuries. Kid Flash stood there watching, he was just fine. Once Miss Martian finished looking at the youngest member, they all walked on into the forest back to the bio ship.

"Wow…we totally made it dude!" Robin happily chirped to Kid Flash, but he seemed a bit distracted. His expression was dull and lost. So to break him out of his trance Robin gave him a good punch to one of the bruises on the older teen's arm.

"OW!" he yelped rubbing his bicep affectionately as Robin just snickered at him. He glared down at him, but cracked a smile just happy to see his best friend alive and laughing next to him.

Best friend.

"Thanks KF." Robin stuck out a fist, and for a moment Kid Flash just stared at it before touching knuckles. He kind of just wanted to…

Robin than pulled him closer and wrapped both arms around him, "Of course Rob, I'd never leave you behind," …hug.

The younger teen pulled away and gave a nod. Robin was just about to start walking with the rest of the team when a hand on his shoulder pulled him back, "Hey Rob." It was Wally, and he sounded hopeful. Something was up, and something in his gut told him he knew exactly what was coming. He has been anticipating it, he did secretly wish for the boy to remember too.

Dick stopped and looked at the ground, "Yeah KF?"

The older boy cleared his throat, "Do you know what today is?" His whole body froze, he was waiting for this, but now that it was actually happening he wasn't sure what to really think of it all. He sucked in his lips in contemplation of how to respond. Could he really just say to Wally that he knew it was the day he confessed two years ago and he knew because he thought about it every day this year? No. So instead…

"Uh…Sunday?" …he played stupid.

"A year later." Wally told him, almost angrily. He knew the game Robin was trying to pull, but he wasn't going to buy it. He wasn't that gullible, he was a science geek after all.

Dick scratched his head and held a meek smile, "We just got done with a mission."

Wally turned him to face him and put two firm hands on his shoulders. Robin was starting to get to his height, but not quite yet. The red head was still a good three or four inches taller. "And I thought I was going to lose you. I've also been waiting this whole time; I need to know, _now_." His voice was filled with desperation, with wishing, with wanting. Dick knew if he looked him in the eye there's no way he could say 'No', so that's why he didn't.

"KF…you just got out of a relationship." Robin half whispered, he didn't mean to say it quietly. But saying it aloud, he didn't realize it would bother him more. It made his chest throb with something different from the feeling he got before when he thought about it. It wasn't a burning sort of feeling or sickly; it was a tingling heavy sort of one that pulled at your insides. He was…

"I know but–"…hurt, filled the young boy's face. Wally's lips trembled as he realized, he screwed up. He looked away feeling ashamed. More than ever, he wanted to hold Dick closer, but he had no right to and it could potentially ruin everything. He let go of his grip on the shorter boy's shoulders and let his arms swing lifelessly against his body.

Dick took a slow and deep breath before continuing, sadness that was soft and bitter creeping into his words, "And we can't just risk everything now when you're probably just on the rebound right now. Plus, you'd hurt Artemis if you did this. "

"But Rob–" Wally started to plead, but Dick stopped him.

"No Wally. You need time to yourself." He told him, feet firm to the ground in a sure stance. Wally shook his head, eyebrows furrowed, as he started to fall apart.

He almost got to his knees to beg, _almost_, "I'm not on the rebound though!"

There was a force in Dick now that made it ok for him to look Wally in the eye and tell him 'no'. This feeling was like being uplifted and made you feel light. "Are you really willing to risk our friendship on a whim that you may be just caught up in the moment?" He challenged, he was feeling pride. He wasn't going to compromise his feelings today. Not for someone who could not wait – Even if it was his best friend.

Wally stared back at him, long and hard, his pupils quivering and getting dewy, "No."

"Exactly. They're gonna wonder why we're not on the bio ship yet. Let's go." Dick turned on his heel not wanting to give the red head another chance to talk. It was better this way if they ended the whole chase now. It was just not going to work.

"I want a year."

Dick stopped in his tracks "…What?"

"You always ask me for a year now I'm asking you." The other boy stated, with a tremble in both his lips and his words as he struggled to speak straight sentences.

The dark haired boy lowered his gaze to the boots on their feet as he started to explain without crying out to the boy who was currently frustrating him, "Yeah, but you still saw other people the first time. Then, you jumped into a serious relationship with Artemis. If you can't even do one year without doing either maybe we're just not mea–"

Wally snatched his face and lifted it up to look at his in a snap, "Don't. Say it." Green pupils continued to quiver and tear, but they spoke to him in a way that was clear.

"But Wally…"

He tugged his face and chin harder, his gloved fingers rubbing at his pale skin, "Don't say we're not meant to be. _Please_…" there was despair as he spoke every word, and so much god damn hope it was hard to just give up when this boy, he had to be so god damn…so hopeful.

Dick still had to argue back though, "You could never wait, even when you asked me to."

"I know. I've been really stupid. But I want just one more chance to prove myself." And even though he did, Wally would still fight back too.

"Prove what?" he asked in a harsh whisper

"Prove that I want this more than I've wanted anything before." He replied with confidence

They stood like that for a bit, just Dick looking up at Wally as the other boy had taken hold of his face and refused to let go. The air between them was tense, it was awkward. Dick had been holding his breath as he always did whenever they talked about this. He shut his eyes for a full second imagining the different possibilities of both outcomes that could happen depending on what he decided. But then he decided there was really only one way to answer Wally.

"Even more than to be Flash's sidekick?" With a joke.

Wally looked at him flabbergasted for second before it clicked and he grinned at him letting go of his face, "Dude, this really the time for jokes? Real mature."

"Oh, and you're a mature seventeen." Dick bit back affectionately, and they both laughed remembering that fight they had. It was when Robin had been failing the team as leader on one of their first missions.

Wally than smiled at him with seriousness in his green orbs, "No, I haven't been…but I can show you I can be. You trust me right?"

Dick replied in the best way he could, "I trusted you with my secret identity before anyone knew." Un-subconsciously touching his mask.

"Then you can trust me when I say I won't fail you this time." And Robin believed him.

"I have your word?" he asked.

"You have my word." Kid Flash responded.

"No matter what happens?"

"No matter what."

"Deal."

**.**

**xX. Don't say we're not meant to be .Xx**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Alright! Please review and let me know what you thought! I love replying and answering questions!


	4. Forever will be, You and Me

**Disclaimer:** I do not own 'Young Justice'

**Author's Note:** If you're confused by anything at the beginning, it's because I tried combining some of the comic book stuff with what happens in my story. I hope it works out!

* * *

><p>'Check Yes, Juliet' Part IV<p>

by Song Six

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

The weather was ugly out in the city, as the rain came pouring down. It was late at night when there was nothing good to watch on television except stand-up comedy and raunchy cartoons. A muscled, dark haired teen was settled on his couch eating a bowl of cereal wearing nothing but his pajama bottoms. The room was a mess. The yellowed walls had random holes and cracks here and there. There were dirty clothes, silverware, and mugs scattered across the murky brown carpet. Living on your own without your butler made you a messy person. Being forced to be proper and clean for the majority of your life made you a messy person.

Richard Grayson was living on his own as he attended the Bludhaven Training Academy of Law Enforcement to be a police office. Barbara told him about it, and even helped him apply. It was a tough decision, there was a lot of fighting involved, but he couldn't be a sidekick forever. It was just like when Roy Harper turned eighteen and figured out he didn't want to be anyone but his own. Sure, Dick was sixteen, but he always did mature faster than his friends did. Being the one who used to put sugar in the salt shakers…that says something. The difference between him and Roy, he didn't cut off all ties with his mentor.

Batman may have had major issues with him leaving the nest, but the man fired him from his job, so what else could he expect? One gunshot to the shoulder and suddenly it was too dangerous. But Dick proved him wrong; at least he was going to when he transferred schools from Gotham Academy. Now all he had to do was show him he could work on his own, but not to make his mentor proud. To make his father proud.

Was it easy? Hell no, it was actually the longest year of his whole life. He never had any free time anymore and was always working and fighting with the Batman. Half the time he was yelling at him, the other half, he was with Batgirl as she helped him with moving out to a life outside of Gotham. Then, after a tragic mission with the Joker, it was Young Justice's last mission. So Dick never saw any of his friends again…_any of them_. Everything was coming at him so fast he never had a minute that could be spared to see them or hear from them. It wasn't that he didn't want to or they didn't matter, he just had to choose his priority and that was his crime fighting hero life. He wished it could have been easier, but for some reason it was just _really_ hard. Every day was a battle to get up in the morning, and no matter how blue the sky it always felt grey.

He ate his bowl of frosted sugar flakes contently. That was until he realized he didn't wash the bowl very well when he noticed a dried piece of spaghetti floating around in the milk. He eyed the stray noodle for a second before shrugging his shoulders and continuing to enjoy his late night dinner. Nothing could disturb this peaceful night off. Not the harsh rain, not the crappy television, not the less than quality meal. As long as he got to sit back and relax for just one night everything would be fine. However, fate seemed to have different ideas.

There was a pitter patter on the glass of his window, but it was different from the tapping of the drops of water. The sound was faint, and would have been barely noticeable, but Dick was a crime fighting hero and therefore could sense these things. However, what he didn't sense was who it could have been when he walked over to see the perpetrator that was throwing rocks up at his window.

There was a guy clad in bright red spandex standing at the bottom of the brick building drenched in water. Although, the spandex probably kept the water from ever touching the man's skin. He squinted his eyes trying to see past the falling rain. From the lightning bolt on the front of his chest, he figured it was The Incredible Flash. But it was those easy to read, bright green, happy eyes staring up at him that told Dick it was not Barry Allen.

"Wally? Is that…you?" Dick called down once he managed to open the creaky window, "What are you doing here? How did you find me here?"

"Very carefully, come outside." Flash demanded waving his arms all around in excitement. Dick had to roll his eyes at him. New costume, same old goofball.

Dick look around outside and then glanced inside at his warm apartment before responding, "Man, it's raining like hardcore. Why don't you come insi–"

But Flash stood his ground, "I'm not leaving until you come outside." Dick was going to argue back with the man, but those green eyes shone with the same determination he remembered - A fire that he could never fight with even if he wanted.

"…Fine. Hold on."

He didn't bother to close his window as he dashed around his room trying to find his abandoned costume. He dug through many piles of discarded boxers and t-shirts before he finally saw black and cobalt blue. Once he'd slipped on his gauntlets and slid on his boots, he made a running start towards the window and leapt out with the expectancy for Wally to catch him. Catch him he did, bridal style.

Through the slits of his cowl, Dick could see half lidded eyes and a smirk on the Flash's face as he looked his body up and down, "Lace up your boots, let's go for a ride."

Dick squirmed in his hold at those words, "Flash, I'm not going to let the baddies around here see you carrying me." The man let the teen down gently when he started to kick his legs more vigorously.

The man gave him a mischievous grin in reply, "That's why you're going to carry _me_. We're going patrolling, this is your city and you're giving me the grand tour."

Flying through the night, the two heroes swung from building to building in the crime filled city that was Bludhaven. Neon colored lights and blinking traffic lights blurred all around them as they swerved around and around feeling the spray of water on their faces. Normally the city always appeared dreary and dangerous, but with Wally, the view was so much better.

"This is awesome!" the man screamed in his ear from behind, as he piggybacked on the teen.

"Yeah, awesome I can carry you." He muttered back, but with a bit of playfulness in his tone.

Flash reached over and gave his arm a squeeze, "You've bulked up…" He complimented in a husky voice.

It was a good thing Flash couldn't see the front of his face, because he was blushing badly, "Thanks!" But there was no concealing the red on the back of his neck. Wally held a smug look on his face. But than, his eyes widened in excitement when he saw three red and blue sirens atop cars chasing after a black van.

"Hey look!" Flash pointed out with his index finger at the scene. Dick nodded his head and prepared to unhook the grapple.

"Ready?" Fist.

"Always." Fist.

Knuckles.

With a click of the button, they swooped down into action.

Joe Valachi cursed to himself as he realized three police cars were gaining on him. He floored the gas pedal and dodged the incoming traffic as he sped down the streets. He needed to lose these coppers quick. Taking a few sharp turns down the crazy streets of the city, he lost one when it crashed into a Buick. Now just two, he took the car and forced it down an alleyway just big enough, but not big enough for the cop cars. He was home free now as he made it to the other side on a new road. He gave a sigh of relief, until all of a sudden there was loud thump on the roof of his car.

"The hell?" he looked all around him trying to figure out what it was, but it was pretty useless when you couldn't actually see the top of your own car. He was going to pay no more mind to it, but alongside his van was a meta running beside him.

"Wha-WHAT?" it was the Flash, what was _he_ doing here?

The red clad man had on a huge toothy grin with clear amusement across his face, "Excuse me sir, but…" he peeked into the back before meeting eye to eye again "…I don't believe those large bags of money belong to you."

"Yeah!" Valachi almost slammed the breaks on his car when from the front window of his van, he was met with the upside down face of the city's well known vigilante, "What he said!"

"Holy Hell!" He drove the vehicle through opposite traffic turning hard hoping to toss the teen off the top. But the hero was not going to budge. The speedster punched and shattered the side of his windows and reached an arm in slapping him on the face.

"Whoa! What is up with you dude? Did you like fail driving school or something? You could have made my buddy here fall off your car…" the black and blue hero than did a back flip towards the double doors of the back of the van, picked the lock, and hopped inside "…that is if he were anyone normal."

Joe Valachi was not in any way happy now, "Who do you think you are?" he sneered pulling out a gun.

Wally glared down at him before popping a finger in his mouth, licking it up, and sticking it into the man's grody ear with a firm twist. Valachi freaked out and yelped. In this distraction, he grabbed the gun and chucked it over his head letting it shatter on the ground from the immense speed, "I'm the mother freakin Flash, and you're just a low life criminal who can't even pull a proper heist."

It appeared as though the man was about to retort when Dick grabbed him from behind and pulled him into the trunk. That was when Flash threw his body into the broken window and took the wheel. Valachi pulled out a knife, and Dick smirked at him gesturing at him to bring it on. The thug jumped at him, but Dick quickly shoved him to the ground, twisted the arm with the weapon behind his back, and slammed his face into the metal floor of the van.

"That's my Boy Wonderful!" the other hero hooted as he drove them towards the police station.

Dick rolled his eyes and slammed the thug's face into the floor once more just for good measure, "Shut the hell up Speedy!"

"it's Kid…I mean it's Flash! Flash!" The dark haired teen busted out laughing dropping the now un-conscience baddie. The other hero glared hard at the road in front of him before snapping his head to the back to bite back.

"Watch out!" Dick called pointing back to the front window, as the van was just about to crash into a concrete wall.

"Whoa!" The speedster yelled, turning the wheel as hard as he could away back on track, "Heh…my bad?" He sheepishly apologized.

Dick smiled as he went through the many burlap bags. There were counterfeit bills and a few bags of used panties. What a sicko! He looked back at his friend and shouted, "Nice going Kid Klutz!"

Now it was Wally's turn to roll his eyes, "Haven't heard that in awhile!"

When they arrived at the police station, there were already cops waiting for them. They were thanked for their efforts, but almost reprimanded when Flash couldn't resist and went back to give Valachi a noogie when he woke up. Dick had to drag him away and offer to take him to the highest point in Bludhaven to get him to stop picking on the already captured criminal.

Wally climbed back onto Dick's back with absolutely no care in the world of the strange looks people gave the two heroes. He was having a good time with his friend, and he could give damn if it would make it into the newspapers that The Incredible Flash piggybacked rode on Batman's old sidekick. Dick shot his grapple and they were flying through the night once more. The rain had finally lightened up, and they could enjoy the breeze around their bodies. The blood in their bodies were still rushing from the adrenaline of the excitement. It wasn't the fighting that made them this way, it was such a small crime, it was being able to fight _together_.

They landed on the top of the highest skyscraper Dick could take them. With a gentle thump, the teen landed in a crouch, and he slowly stood up. Both of them were suddenly extremely aware of the warmth of the other's body, and Wally jumped off of him quickly. The speedster could hide the growing pink on his face, but Dick couldn't.

Seeing that the other was just as embarrassed, made Wally's chest flutter and gave him more confidence to do what he came to do. With a quick swift of the hand, he slipped off his red cowl revealing a head of matted red locks, a spray of freckles across his face, and those green eyes that shone even brighter than they did before. At least, to Dick, that's what it seemed like as the man shook his head furiously trying to un-flatten his hair. It's been so long since he's gotten to see this face again. Something in him simply bloomed with a pure joy like feeling sunshine for the first time. It wasn't until this moment did it dawn onto him how badly he needed to be able to see Wally. It's been so long, it actually hurt to know that it was because he didn't see Wally anymore things were harder than they should have been. He could have been this happy, if he just took the time to see him. He was thankful for his domino mask as his eyes prickled with tears. He was just so happy to see his best friend again.

"So that's what it's like." Wally whispered breaking the ice.

"What's _that_?" Dick asked, cocking his head. The red head smiled as he realized how deep the teen's voice had gotten. It wasn't exactly a bass, but it no longer had that high pitchiness as if he was Jesse McCartney or something. In a way, it was nice to see he's grown up so much in the time they've been away from each other. It was also kind of a downer…

He looked away from Dick and looked out into the distance at the city, "To fly." It then occurred to him how beautiful the ugly city appeared from where they were. From this high up, you could have sworn it was Metropolis.

"Didn't I used to carry you around time to time on the team?" The teen commented, grabbing his forearm subconsciously feeling a bit out of place. Funny how it was his home and _he_ felt like he didn't belong at the moment.

The red head crossed his arms and gave him a smirk, "No, usually you were running off without word." He shook his head remembering how much he hated it when the boy would just disappear into nowhere. It drove everyone insane and creeped them out. He then wondered if Dick still laughed that creepy cackle of his…

Dick pointed a finger in the air remembering, "Oh yeah! But what about that one time last year when Professor Ivo's lab collapsed?" he would be lying if he said he wasn't testing the waters to see if Wally remembered something else that happened that night…

"When you almost died? Dick, I was focused on surviving." He probably didn't.

"Hey, no names in the field." Dick joked, and they both laughed. Wally's cowl was off and they were openly chatting about their lives. It was way past 'no names on the field' now.

Wally then gave a sad smile, "So what do I call you now?"

"The name's Nightwing." The teen proudly stated with both hands on his hips. The red head did not forget to admire the new costume that shaped his every muscle. He liked the Robin get up, he _loved_ the Nightwing suit. It was…very flattering to his body.

But the name? He had to say something about it, "Really? Couldn't come up with anything more original?"

Nightwing scoffed at him, "This coming from the guy _borrowing_ his name _and_ costume?"

"Tch, who said anything about borrowing? Both are mine now." Wally huffed with mock offense

"Since when?" Dick challenged

"Since Barry died."

A glimmer of sadness passed through those green eyes as he said that. Dick immediately regretted asking at all. He didn't realize, he should have known. He would have known had they…had _he_ kept contact with his own best friend. He felt really low at that point.

"Walls…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry."

"It's been awhile since it happened. Don't sweat it…Wing." Flash scratched his head awkwardly not really feeling the new nickname too much. It wasn't the same as the old name. But things change, they both knew that.

Nightwing sensed the awkwardness in his tone, "You can still call me Rob if you want."

The red head shook his head, "Nah, doesn't seem right. Especially if Jason is running around playing–"

"Joker killed him."

Now it was Wally's turn to feel low. They stood there for a full minute not sure what to say. They both should have tried harder to see each other, but their lives just got too busy. Now here they were feeling two feet tall.

Dick was the first one to speak up, "I guess we both missed out on a lot this year?"

"Y-Yeah, we sure did." But they still didn't know what to say, so Wally did what was only natural for them…

"Bludhaven sure is a blood haven huh?" …crack a joke.

"Real clever, like I never heard that before." Dick snorted crossing his arms, but then he smiled at Wally sincerely. It was a brilliant smile, one that showcased his perfect white teeth and made any room light up. A smile Wally missed.

Speedster took a deep swallow, and proceeded to march up to the other hero, "I'm gonna cut to the chase. I didn't track you down and stand up to **the** Batman to find you for nothing."

Dick felt a bit of warmth rise within him, but he didn't want to get his hopes up. So, he changed the subject, "_You_ stood up to Batman?"

"Of course, I was scared shitless but of course I would." And Wally took the bait. If he was here for what Dick hoped he was it would eventually go back to that topic.

"Why?"

"I needed to find you, you have no clue how much I needed to see you." The red head stated with a firm line of the mouth.

Dick was surprised he would ever stand up to Bruce, "So how did that go?"

"Me and your old man being on the same team now made it a bit easier." Right, they were both in the Justice League together…Wally was in the Justice League…it was wild to think of…

"And?" There was no way Batman would just tell the speedster where he was though. He always had an issue with the poor boy, and Dick never really knew why. It made him suspect Batman of knowing their…complicated friendship?

The speedster gave a meek smile before admitting, "And I kind of sort of got some help from Diana…I mean, you know…Wonder Woman."

"Wonder woman?" Dick laughed

Wally nodded with a lot of amusement, "She's got him a short leash if you know what I mean."

"Ha! Called it! Both me and Alf always knew even if Bruce denied it." The teen hooted pumping his fist in the air. He was definitely going to call the butler tonight and tell him about the juicy piece of information. They were so not going to let Bruce down for this, ever.

Wally placed a finger on his chin in thought as he continued, "They haven't actually done anything, but I'm pretty sure they want to."

"Why don't they?" Dick wondered, they both have feelings why not? Was it because Batman brooded so much? Was it because of Catwoman? Bruce is being utterly ridiculous!

"You know what? I don't know. Why don't two people who feel the same just be together?" Wally questioned in a soft sad voice that tore Dick up inside. That was right…what about _them_? But it was complicated, for a lot of reasons. It was…hard.

"I'm so sorry, I should have been there. For everything." Dick apologized, but not really for what he wanted forgiveness for.

"Me too."

Both of them regret not being there this past year. But they both regret even more just not doing something about _anything_. But, Wally West was never one to give up, and he wasn't going to start now.

"Don't you feel something?"

Dick furrowed his eyebrows confused, "What are you talking about?"

He took Dick by the hands and intertwined their fingers. Even like all those times before, it just felt right. He felt full… "Despite all that bull I've been put through. Despite that the team fell apart. Despite the fact…I'm Flash now…I never stopped thinking of you."

Dick's heart pounded against his chest wildly knowing exactly what Wally meant, but he was scared to take it that way, "You should have, I was a lousy best friend for leaving."

"You're still my best friend Dick."

"And you're mine Wally, no one could ever take your place."

"But here's the thing, I don't want you as my best friend anymore." This sent a pang of pain up and down Dick's body, but he felt he deserved it.

He looked down in shame with a dejected face, "I know…I wouldn't want **me** for a friend either."

The speedster shook his head, and unhooked one of their hands to lift his chin with his fingers, "No Dick…I just want _you_. I can't have you as a best friend anymore because I just need _you_."

Green eyes met with his, "Wally?"

"It's our 'anniversary' Dick, and I'm here for an answer."

Hearts beating fast, blood rushing through, hands shaky, palms sweaty, lips trembling, every emotion happening. Here it was, that moment they have been both waiting for. Their feelings always felt right, it was the timing that was the problem. Now the question was: was tonight going to be that right moment?

In a quiet hopeful tone Dick whispered, "You never forget do you?"

Wally whispered back smiling, "You never forget when all you do is wait, want and wish."

"Y-You waited? Even after what I did?" Even after he left everyone behind to pursuit his solo career? His best friend could still…how? How was it even possible? He didn't deserve this guy.

Little did Dick know, Wally felt like he didn't deserve _him, _"Of course I would. You were right. How could I prove we were meant to be if I didn't?

"I-I…I don't know to say?" his voice cracked in nervousness, Wally openly groaned but squeezed his hand reassuringly

"Oh god, you said that the first time years ago and in the same tone. _Not again_." He laughed

The teen rolled his eyes at him, though he wouldn't see, "Oh come on, I really don't know how to feel right now."

"You said that one before too." They both chuckled lightly feeling a heaviness lift from their bodies.

"_Wally_."

"_Dick._"

But when they finished laughing, the air became all too serious again. "How do we know me and you will work?" The fear in his voice was clear, but more than anything in the world, Wally didn't want him to be scared of _this – _of _them._

He let go of Dick's hand and pulled his face closer to his. The teen could feel his breath on his face he was so close, "I know it'll work. _Because_ it's you and me. Like it's always been, and always should be." His tone was so sure, so confident, so _affectionate_ how could Dick ever say 'no'?

At that moment, Dick reached up and peeled off his mask and spirit glue revealing dark blue eyes that glittered with so much hope. Green orbs shone and stared back before he then pushed his head forward and their lips met with a firm press, eyes closed. They both pushed into the kiss harder and harder as if their life depended on it. They then sucked in each other's lips lightly before letting go of the suction. Pulling away feeling breathless and light, they both held goofy smiles.

Everyone who ever said your first kiss of true love would be electrifying were wrong. It was the after part that was electrifying, because it was then you realized how in love you are with this person in front of you.

**.**

**xX. Run baby run, forever will be you and me .Xx**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>Alright! Please review and let me know what you thought of this final part!


End file.
